


The Stars That Shine

by Klanceisunoriginal



Series: Warmup oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I’m still in the fandom though, Keith has trauma, Keith loves stars, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Other, Stars, i wrote this so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klanceisunoriginal/pseuds/Klanceisunoriginal
Summary: Keith has had his share of disheartening experiences. The Universe seems to take everyone away from him. He needs to forgive the stars.





	The Stars That Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy I’m back after a.... LONG break. I’m not writing much anymore but I found this really short one-shot in my archives and decided to post it so, here you go!

Keith Kogane was a happy kid. He had a good childhood up until age six, then all of his happiness came crashing down. Keith’s dad, a firefighter, was called in. There was a house fire, and he’d had to leave in the middle of the night. He didn’t come home. Keith woke up the next day, startled at the absence of his father in the home. So he waited all day, eyes on the door. 

Eventually he got hungry, so he went to the kitchen to grab a snack of some sort, only to find a note. Keith, who’d been homeschooled by his dad, picked the ripped slip of paper up and started to read the words very slowly. 

_ Dear Keith, _

_ While you were asleep, I had to go and save people from a fire. I think I will be back before you wake up, but just in case, I’m writing this note. I love you, Keithy. I’ll see you soon. _

_ Love, _

_ Daddy _

Determined that his dad wouldn’t lie to him, Keith sat outside the door of the desert shack for hours, eyes set on the horizon. But there was no movement. Just in case he were to come back overnight, Keith decided to stay up and out, waiting for him. He didn’t want to come to terms with the truth, however real it may have been. 

Keith laid on the cold desert sand, looking up at the stars. His dad had taught him about the stars, and about space in general. Every weekend, Keith and his father would lay out on the sand and look up at the stars. His dad would point out all the different constellations, and tell the stories that went with them. Then, as Keith laid there alone on the cold sand, he pointed out the constellations, musing his brain with the stories that he had so loved to be told. 

His father never came home. Days passed, and he never arrived back home. The only thing to comfort Keith were the stars. Every night, Keith would look up and be reminded of his dad. Then, Shiro came along, bringing with him promises of seeing the stars up close. It was all Keith had ever dreamed of. 

At the Garrison, Keith would go onto the roof with his blanket and lay out underneath the night sky, talking to his dad as if he were there. The sky was never as pretty as he remembered; the lights from the Garrison weakened the stars’ shimmering glow. Still, Keith kept his father close to him in spirit. 

Shiro was always there for him. When Keith had a temper issue, Shiro was there to help him calm down. He was there to diffuse the situation. Keith’s mental state got better. He finally had someone to live for, someone to impress. He had an older brother, one that he didn’t want to leave. Unfortunately, duty called for him to go to Kerberos with the Holts. Shiro had promised that he’d be back, just like his dad had. 

Suddenly, Shiro was gone. The stars had taken him away from Keith, and he fell. His depressive tendencies hit him like a bus. Keith realized he was truly alone in the world. So Keith stared up at the stars with renowned hatred. For something so beautiful to make him feel such terrible things… well, Keith had never been at a worse point mentally.

On the day that Shiro disappeared, Keith vowed that he’d never look to the stars again. He got himself expelled and went out to live in his dad’s desert shack. Every night, he refrained from looking up at the sky. Instead, he’d stare into the fire that he built outside. The flames danced with such passion, it almost made Keith forget just how his dad died. 

When the ship that was carrying Shiro fell from the stars, Keith had never felt more relieved. Maybe this was the galaxy’s way of apologizing. Maybe the things that fill the universe aren’t so bad. He doesn’t have enough time to decide whether he really hates the stars or not, because he’s thrust into space. It was good luck from then on. The universe really does care about Keith.

Keith makes his peace with the universe. Not just the Milky Way, but every galaxy that he’s ever been to. Each individual star system and planet that he’s visited. He thanks the shimmering stars for letting him live out his impossible dreams.

Then he takes his final breath in the vast darkness of space.

**Author's Note:**

> It was p short but I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I don’t have any voltron accounts anymore or I’d link them. If you by any chance want my personal insta though just comment and I’ll give it to you :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
